Clans
Clans or simply groups of allied humans are an important part in every society. Dead Frontier is home to many different clans, some virtuous, some neutral, and some malicious. This page will attempt to provide a list of all clans in Dead Frontier, including active and inactive clans as well as new or old elite clans. Everyone is welcome here as long as they put a bit of work into their personal clan page and there is a clan thread to prove the clan's existence, along with a some active members. The wiki provides an easy way to create your own clan page and make it look good, just check out this page and then use the " " button below the navigation to create a clan page for yourself. After you're done, please edit the clan list and add yourself under the alignment category you chose for yourself. Please do not post applications to clans in this Wiki. Instead, contact the leaders of the clans directly in Dead Frontier.__NOWYSIWYG__ Important! If you want to create a new clan page, read the Clan Rules and add the Clan Template at the top of your clan page, so readers can easily find the most important info about every clan. Lawful Good ;* Redención ;* Fairview Metropolitan Police ;* Lord Of Looters (L.O.L.) ;* Medical Rescue and Protective Services (M.R.A.P.S.) ;* Search Cooperate Aid Rescue (S.C.A.R.) ;* Shadows Special Operations and Defense (S.S.O.D.) ;* Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) ;* The Brotherhood of Steel ;* The Crimson Knights ;* The Patriots ;* The Undead Killers (T.U.K.) ;* Grey of Raging Eternity (G.O.R.E.) Neutral Good ;* Fairview Liberation Front (F.L.F.) ;* Free Democratic Alliance (FDA) ;* Project Lazarus (PL) ;* The 7th Rising ;* The Elite Ones ;* TriCell Armed Forces (T.A.F.) ;* Winter's Fist: Home of Melee ;* Zombie Extermination and Removal Operations (ZERO) Chaotic Good ;* Biohazard Assessment and Military Force (B.A.M.F.) ;* Fairview City Militia ;* Silent Orchestra ;* The Endless N4 Decimation ;* The Meleers ;* Zombie Eradication and Destruction Squad (Z.E.D.S.) ;* WOLF Special Force Group ;* Apocalyptic Mercernary Defense Group (A.M.D.G) Lawful Neutral ;* Anti-Zombie Tracking, Extermination, and Clean-up Squad (A.Z.T.E.C. Squad) ;* Death Row Loot Party (DRLP) ;* Russian Federation Biohazard Containment Service (R.F.B.C.S) ;* Spes Reddo Orbis Terrarum ;* The PAC$ Company ;* Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R.) ;* Martial Law Neutral ;* Armed Forces ;* Blood-Handed Mercenaries (BHM) ;* Carnal Sin (CS) ;* Dreadnaught ;* Fairview Freedom Fighters (FFF) ;* Money Makin' Milita (M.M.M.) ;* Organization XIII ;* The Combine ;* The N.A.Z.-E. Party ;* The Family ;* Wild Geese Mercenaries (W.G.M.) Chaotic Neutral ;* ♀xXDouble_CrossXx♀ ;* The Shadow Blades ;* Creature Hellbound Assault Ops of Singularity (C.H.A.O.S) ;* Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) ;* Special Hunters for Apocalyptic Defense and Outbreak Warfare (S.H.A.D.O.W.) ;* The League of Extraordinary Survivors ;* Violence. Omnipotence. Impromptu. Destruction. (V.O.I.D.) Lawful Evil ;* Dusk ;* Multiform Artillery Squad System (M.A.S.S) ;* Umbrella Corporation Neutral Evil ;* Brothers of Darkness Chaotic Evil ;* HAZMAT ;* Reaping Silence ;* Deadshots ;* Dark Sector Category:Clan System Category:LIKE A BOSS